CIA
Cerberus Squad (formerly) Joint Counter Terrorist Centre |movie = Iron Man (mentioned) The Incredible Hulk (mentioned) Iron Man 3 (mentioned) Captain America: The Winter Soldier Captain America: Civil War Spider-Man: Homecoming (mentioned) Black Panther |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (mentioned) The Punisher |comic = The Incredible Hulk: The Big Picture (mentioned) Nick Fury: Spies Like Us Captain America: Civil War Prelude |status = Active}} The Central Intelligence Agency is a major United States intelligence service specializing in foreign operations. History Nick Fury joined the ranks of the agency and, during the Cold War, he was sent on a mission in Budapest. When he discovered that Agent Escobar is a traitor, Fury's Russian friend Verliecki left a fake CIA identification card with Fury's name and Escobar's image near the unconscious Escobar for the Soviet police to find.Nick Fury: Spies Like Us ' personal CIA file history]] In 1992, CIA recruited William Rawlins as a field operative where he swiftly moved through the ranks as the CIA Chief Special Agent. In 2001 - 2004 he supervised CIA missions in Afghanistan, Iraq and Uruguay.The Punisher: 1.08: Cold Steel The CIA was one of the agencies that approached Stark Industries, following Tony Stark's capture by, and escape from, the Ten Rings.Iron Man While Espinoza's men were beating up Bruce Banner, Espinoza himself accused Bruce Banner of being a spy, naming the CIA as one of the potential agencies that send him into the jungle.The Incredible Hulk: The Big Picture Later, while working at the Pingo Doce Bottling Plant, some of Banner's blood dripped from his injured finger and into a bottle, giving his location away to Lieutenant general Thaddeus Ross of the US Army, who requested that the CIA monitor the building.The Incredible Hulk The CIA was one of the agencies that had intel on the "Mandarin bombings".Iron Man 3 Sharon Carter's Recruitment is recruited by the CIA]] S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Sharon Carter was recruited by the CIA, following the exposure of that organization's infiltration by HYDRA.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Hacked by Skye After Skye hacked the NSA satellites for video on the release of the prisoners from the Fridge, Agent Grant Ward killed Agent Eric Koenig and stopped the feed to conceal his involvement. When Skye returned and asked about Koening's location, Ward told her that he was sending the info to the CIA, NATO and Interpol. Jemma Simmons pretended to be from the CIA when she approached Audrey NathanAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.19: The Only Light in the Darkness after S.H.I.E.L.D. was labelled a terrorist organization.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.18: Providence Operation Cerberus speaks to Cerberus Squad]] With Major Ray Schoonover's help William Rawlins began Operation Cerberus, a covert military operation aimed at eliminating terrorists funded by heroin sales and unsanctioned by United States Congress. After the end of the operation, Rawlins returned to the United States and was promoted to the Director of Covert Operations.The Punisher: 1.03: Kandahar Questioning Maria Hill When Maria Hill was leaving a Senate hearing and discussing her feeling about it to Pepper Potts, Hill described how she would rather deal with the CIA than with Congress.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.20: Nothing Personal Rosalind Price's Past Rosalind Price was a member of the CIA using an alias before becoming the leader of the Advanced Threat Containment Unit.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.01: Laws of Nature Dealing with Avengers stands beside Everett Ross]] The CIA stationed agents Sharon Carter and Everett Ross in the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre in Berlin.Captain America: Civil War Trapping Ulysses Klaue interrogating Ulysses Klaue]] The CIA sent Everett Ross and team of operatives to Busan, South Korea in order to catch Ulysses Klaue. Under cover as a buyer who wanted a Vibranium weapon from Klaue, Ross waited for him in a casino. The plan went wrong as Klaue and his men fought Black Panther, Nakia and Okoye from Wakanda, who wanted Klaue as well. After a car chase the CIA got Klaue. Ross questioned Klaue in a black site, but he was freed by Erik Killmonger.Black Panther Deputy Director's Offer speaks with his new recruits]] In the CIA Headquarters in Virginia, William Rawlins gave a speech to the newest recruits of the organization in which he introduced himself and welcomed all of the recruits into the CIA. For long service to the agency, Rawlins was presented with a medal, given to him by Deputy Director Marion James. She reminded Rawlins that he did not get to keep the medal due to the secrecy of their organization but he could have their admiration. Rawlins visited James in her office and he noted that he had heard a rumour that she would soon be leaving her current position to become Director of the CIA, as the previous Director was now heading for a career in the United States Congress. Rawlins noted it was about time she had the job offer before James invited Rawlins to come on board as her new deputy director when she took the job.The Punisher: 1.05: Gunner Potential Target meeting with William Rawlins]] Marion James came to New York City where they went to deal with the New York City Police Department's Commissioner's son who had turned out to be a skilled hacker who would be recruited into the CIA in exchange for not going to prison. She met William Rawlins who said that Frank Castle had become a problem for agency, noting that Castle had information that could cause harm to the CIA. Rawlins explained he needed access to the CIA electronic surveillance apparatus in New York to track down Castle. Rawlins was accused of trying to get James to sanction a Castle's murder, to which Rawlins argued that he was a terrorist, until James finally reluctantly agreed.The Punisher: 1.11: Danger Close Homeland Interview Later, James contacted by Operations Director of Homeland Security and her friend Rafael Hernandez who asked her to come to the Homeland Security Headquarters where she was introduced to SAC Dinah Madani. Hernandez informed James that Homeland had evidence that one of her agents ran an illegal assassination program funded by heroin sales in Kandahar, with Madani noting that Ahmad Zubair was assassinated when he had discovered the truth about the operation. Hernandez confirmed that William Rawlins was the prime suspect and James denied all knowledge of his illegal actions, noting that Homeland did not have jurisdiction over CIA agents' conduct on foreign soil. James noted that scandal had to the potential to put the United States' foreign policy back by ten years at least. Castle's Freedom Following death of William Rawlins and arrest of Billy Russo, James met with Madani and Castle in the hosptial. She informed Castle that CIA had redirected the narrative of recent events to ensure that Russo and Lewis Wilson were the only suspects, his DNA had been wiped from the system, allowing him to begin a new life without fear of being hunted and thanked him to his actions.The Punisher: 1.13: Memento Mori Members Facilities *CIA Headquarters (Langley, Virginia) *Joint Counter Terrorist Centre Building (Berlin, Germany) *CIA South Korean Black Site (Busan, South Korea) *CIA Safe House Appearances Trivia *In the promotional S.H.I.E.L.D. files for The Avengers, it is said that Phil Coulson worked for the CIA before joining S.H.I.E.L.D. However, that information contradicts the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episode Turn, Turn, Turn where Coulson says that he joined S.H.I.E.L.D. right after high school. References External Links * * Category:Organizations Category:CIA Category:United States Government Agencies